Emotionless Shield
by Red celeste star
Summary: Mikan was betrayed at the Alice Academy so she decides to go to Fiore. She meets Fairy Tail, afraid of getting hurt she acts cold to everyone. Can they help her feel and maybe experience love again? 5 boys chasing 1 girl...the bet is on. Please read and review! Vote at my poll as well!
1. Chapter 1(introduction)

**Main Characters' magic :**

**Mikan Sakura Yukihara – **Strongest mage and strongest alice user

**Lucy Heartfilia – **Celestial mage

**Natsu Dragoneel – **Fire dragon slayer

**Sting Eucliffe – **Light dragon slayer

**Rogue Cheney – **Shadow dragon slayer

**Gray Fullbuster – **Ice make mage

**Erza Scarlet – **Re-equip mage

**Zeref – **Death magic

**OC (Takumi) – **Water dragon slayer and weapons re-equip mage


	2. Chapter 2(Betrayal)

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail or Gakuen Alice.**

**Mikan was the strongest alice user and the strongest mage in history. She was trained by her, Yuka, and obtained all the alices in the world. Whereas her father, Izumi, was very knowledgeable in magic so he brought her to the dragon realm and learned all dragon slaying magic known. Having such power, she became the dragon princess. But because of these powers, Mikan was the target of many organizations. Her parents died protecting her, hence she was now safe at the Alice Academy, where she thought she would be happy.**

**Mikan was now in the high school principal office talking to her uncle who was the high school principal. "Mikan, I have been communicating with a guild master in Fiore and we hope that you can go there to help out in an incoming trouble. But once you go through the portal, you can never come back here." the HSP said. Mikan thought for a while then shook her head and said, "I have many attachments here, my friends and Natsume. I cannot abandon them here." Having said that, she walked towards her class room where she heard her friends' voices. Mikan stood at the door and listened.**

"**Mikan is such a baby, always crying and all." She recognized Anna's voice.  
**

"**Yeah, you are right. She always whine so much." Nonoko's voice was heard.  
**

"**She treats me like a sister but uses me like a slave." Sumire.  
**

**Then came even more hurtful words.  
**

"**She is always complaining to me about homework and always wants to copy mine. She is so annoying." Mikan 's always thought as a best friend/sister, Hotaru said.**

**I think that she should just leave the academy and never come back."the 'gentleman' Ruka said.**

**Mikan saw that everyone nodded in agreement and felt like thousands of daggers were being pierced into her heart. She had never felt such pain ever since her parents died. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran towards the sakura tree where she and her boyfriend, Natsume, hangs out.**

**When Mikan reached the sakura tree, she froze in her tracks on the sight she saw. Natsume was making out at the tree with the slut luna.**

**Her heart broke into a million pieces . That was when she realized that she was just a burden to them, her trust in them was betrayed. Her heart froze and walls were built around it to protect it from any sufferings. At that moment, the emotionless shield was built. **

**Mikan made up her mind , she teleported herself to the HSP office and told her uncle that she would go to Fiore now. Her uncle was heartbroken and shocked to see her in that state. Mikan's eyes were red and puffy, her hair was messy but what shocked him the most was that her face did not even show any emotion when she told him about her decision. Even though he did not want to let Mikan go, he needed to let her go for the sake of Fiore. He said in a gravely and worried tone , "Because you are going to another world, there would of course be risks and you might get injured in the portal. So are you sure in you decision?" Mikan nodded without hesitation. After saying farewell to those who were still beloved to her, she faced the portal.**

**Mikan took a deep breath and stepped into the portal as a drop of tear cascaded down her rosy cheeks, she thought 'Would I be able to start a new life over there?' **


End file.
